vampire_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Victoria is a girl at Leo 's school who is described as "less popular than Alivia ". Character Victoria seems to have incredibly bad luck. She's either humiliated, put in pain, or snubbed. While she is a popular kid, Alivia treats her as an inferior. Even Leo doesn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her. There are times where she wishes she was Alivia. She is also secretly in love with Leo, as seen when Leo was reading her mind.She states that her love for Leo burns with the bright hot intensity of a thousand suns. Ironically, Leo uses this same line, referring to Alivia, she felt actual physical pain when Alivis ripped a picture of her in half. She dislikes Leonora. Description Victoria is blonde with green eyes. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a "C" (for Charlesdale) on the front or the school uniform. It is interesting to note that no other students are seen wearing cheer-leading outfits at Aston Elementary, although a few cheerleaders were seen at Lincoln High School with identical outfits, so Victoria may be a part of a junior cheer leading squad. She once wore an identical outfit made entire out of tissue paper, sugar and powdered milk, when she was pushed in a fountain it was revealed that she wears purple frilly panties, much to her dismay, as she was right in front of Leo. She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Alivia. Background Victoria is described as "popular but less popular than Alivia Gilingham". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and none of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Leo's crush on Alivia Gilingham, over than that Victoria wants to be Alivia Gilingham so that Leo will love her instead, but Leo considers her crazy for this very reason. Not much is known about Victoria or her family, other than that she has a mother who has never been seen on screen. The inside of her room has been seen and it looks very lavishly decorated, but her actual house has not been shown and its not known if she lives in a big mansion like Alivia, or a normal house like Leo. If Victoria lives in a normal house, then this could mean that she's just middle class, and it would explain Alivia, Brad and Chad's contempt for her, along with her lack of popularity. However, they would have kicked her out by now, and she had on a Jack-O-Bot. So this means she is richer than Leo, but not as rich as the other Popular Kids. Although her parents have never been seen, her mother was heard off screen once, but otherwise it is not known what her family looks like, or if she has any siblings. Trivia *In one episode, Alivia is almost about to show Leo respect when she receives a glare from Victoria, and kicks Leo out of her birthday party instead. It is possible that Victoria may have influence on Alivia and wants to prevent them from getting together so that she can have Leo for herself, but probably more so of that Alivia may have not been ready yet to admit her tomboyish side. *Rarely does she acknowledge Leo or his friends by name, instead calling them "not popular kids" or losers. *she wears make-up and has a pink lunchbox with a star on each side. *Many things she has are pink. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:RavenCrow Students Category:Middle School